


time, money, feelings (and his favorite chiffon cake)

by eventxde



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, References to Illness, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventxde/pseuds/eventxde
Summary: di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh, lee jinhyuk punya segalanya.dan di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan, lee jinhyuk punya segalanya kecuali kemampuan untuk merasa.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	time, money, feelings (and his favorite chiffon cake)

**Author's Note:**

> before you proceed, please keep in mind that this story contains suicidal thoughts, minor character death, and things related to illness. please do not read if you're uncomfortable with it.

_time is free, but it's priceless. it's something that you can't get the most of, mercilessly tearing you up with the realization that it's forever gone._

di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh, lee jinhyuk punya segalanya.

pendidikan tinggi, karir yang cemerlang, uang yang cukup untuk membeli semua keinginan masa kecilnya (mungkin keinginanmu juga, kalau kamu mau), teman-teman dan keluarga yang suportif. ia punya segala yang bisa ia impikan di masa mudanya.

atau awalnya, ia berpikir begitu.

potongan-potongan memori berputar di kepalanya. mulai dari langkah pertamanya masuk ke rumah sakit. lalu dua. kemudian tiga. bertambah menjadi puluhan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, memblokir segala indera dari bau rumah sakit yang ia benci sekaligus kemampuan berpikirnya. ada ruang putih yang ia sudah hapal di luar kepala, membuatnya dapat dengan mudah menyebutkan merek pulpen yang tersimpan rapi di sisi kiri meja. 

lalu ada raut tenang wajah ibunya.

hatinya mencelos—mungkin hal ini juga tergambar di raut wajahnya, karna dokter yang duduk dihadapan mereka tersenyum kecil. menenangkan. ia melepas kacamata bulatnya, lalu menjelaskan beberapa jenis pengobatan yang mungkin dapat mereka coba untuk meringankan penyakit ibunya.

jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, dan minggu berganti bulan. di bulan ketiga mereka melakukan visit rutin ke rumah sakit, jinhyuk dan ibunya sudah menetapkan spot favorit. dimana bau rumah sakit tak lagi menyesak penciuman mereka. dimana terang lampu kamar pasien tak lagi menusuk pengelihatan mereka.

_‘ibu paling suka bunga yang ungu.’_ katanya suatu hari. mereka terduduk di taman tersembunyi di atap rumah sakit. jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul lima lebih dua puluh tujuh, tepat satu jam setelah injeksi obat penenang relaps ibunya selesai. saat kakinya mulai bersahabat, ibunya merengek untuk diajak jalan-jalan (dan siapa juga jinhyuk untuk menolak?). kemudian ia hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari senyum ibunya yang berhias pantulan mentari senja dengan rambut yang terusak paparan semilir angin sore. hangat. 

tapi lucunya dengan konsep waktu adalah: saat kamu merasa berdiri di titik tertinggi, kamu tak tahu kapan sekuens tersebut akan berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. dan kapanpun waktu memutuskan untuk melakukannya, kamu bisa jamin bahwa kamu tak siap. _tak akan pernah siap._

ada satu toko kue di persimpangan yang buat mereka nyaris sama nyamannya dengan rumah. ibunya menarik paksa jinhyuk untuk berkunjung bersamanya ke toko kue itu suatu hari. pada awalnya jinhyuk heran kenapa dari semua toko yang bisa mereka kunjungi, mereka harus berkunjung kesini. tapi protes jinhyuk hanya dibalas dengan kuluman senyum dan gumaman bahwa ia juga akan mengerti. interiornya bernuansa kayu. wangi kue campur wewangian lavender menyeruak dalam indranya bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng tanda pintu toko tersebut terbuka. sungguh tak ada yang spesial dari sini, entah apa yang—

_‘hai tante, datang lagi?’_ lalu senyum itu membuatnya mematung. ibunya hanya melirik dengan tatapan paham, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kasir untuk memesan kue favoritnya.

lalu ibunya bercerita tentang pria berkacamata bulat dan senyum ramah yang menyapa. hari itu jinhyuk tidak bisa menemani ibunya visit karna urusan pekerjaan. sialnya adalah hasil yang buruk harus datang kala ia datang sendirian. makanya, wanita itu datang sendirian untuk mencari distraksi dengan hati yang berantakan. ia mengaduk tehnya dengan tatapan kosong, mencampur sisa-sisa pemanis khusus yang ia bawa sendiri. ia terus mengaduk tanpa peduli untuk berhenti sampai ada deheman yang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

_‘maaf kalau aku lancang. tapi,’_ ada pria yang berdiri disebelahnya, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menaruh sepiring kue di meja ibu jinhyuk. wanita itu memandang bergantian. yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan senyum tenang, _‘aku buatkan kue yang gulanya sudah kusesuaikan. aku harap bisa sedikit meringankan beban.’_

beruntung buat mereka, letak toko kuenya tak jauh dari rumah sakit, membuat keduanya bisa menyesap nyaman teh rasa dan potongan kue sifon yang manisnya ditakar sedemikian rupa agar hampir tak terasa—khusus buat ibu jinhyuk. yang bersangkutan mengulum senyum saat mendapati anaknya tak kunjung menghabiskan kuenya, sibuk menatap pada satu titik yang ia sendiri tahu pasti itu apa. 

atau siapa.

_‘kenalan dong, kalau kamu suka.’_ suara ibunya mengaburkan segala imajinasi siang bolong jinhyuk, yang tentu dibalas dengan omelan singkat. mereka kembali terduduk di pojok yang sama, menghabiskan waktu sebelum waktu appointment yang ditentukan. sang ibu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil kembali menyesap tehnya, mencoba untuk tidak menggoda anaknya lebih jauh karna telinganya sudah sangat, sangat merah.

_‘ayo kita cepat habisin, setelah ini kita ada appointment jam—’_ kalimatnya terputus saat mendengar dentingan benda jatuh. ia menengok ke arah ibunya. tangannya kaku dan bergetar hebat, napasnya tercekat ditenggorokan, dan mulutnya membuka. mencoba untuk merangkai kata yang tak pernah sampai untuk disuarakan.

jantungnya seakan berhenti. dunianya menggelap dan mengabur seiring dengan badan ibunya yang jatuh ke lantai.

tepukan di bahu jinhyuk beberapa detik kemudian menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. ada wajah familiar yang tak kalah panik tergambar dihadapannya. maniknya bersentuh tatap dengan pria didepannya. jernih. cokelat gelap, memantul penuh kegelisahan. _‘ayo cepat ke rumah sakit. kamu bawa mobil atau aku telepon ambulans?’_

entah mana yang lebih buruk buat jinhyuk: gelengan permohonan maaf dari dokter yang dengan sigap menangani ibunya sesampai mereka di rumah sakit atau isak tangis keluarga lengkap dengan baju hitam mereka saat pemakaman ibunya. 

ia terduduk di satu sudut, menerima bela sungkawa dari semua orang yang datang. menerima tiap isak atau senyum formal yang mereka tawarkan buat jinhyuk. ia hanya membalas sebisanya. berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tak apa, sekeras usahanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. apakah ia benar-benar tak apa, atau malah _benar-benar apa-apa_ , ia sendiri tidak tahu. 

jinhyuk menepuk dadanya sendiri, berusaha untuk mengartikan hampa yang ada disana. berusaha untuk keluar dari gelapnya dunia. berusaha untuk setidaknya merasa sesak dalam tiap napasnya. karna begitu logikanya—saat ditinggal oleh orang yang tersayang, ada limpahan sesal yang menyiksa atau tumpahan air mata yang mengalir deras. namun logika telah meninggalkan tempatnya dan menyisakan jinhyuk dengan segala kekosongannya. karna sejak hari dimana dunianya runtuh: tak ada setitik pun sesal atau setetes pun air mata. dan hampa inilah yang lebih menyiksa batinnya. 

di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan, lee jinhyuk punya segalanya kecuali kemampuan untuk merasa.

* * *

jinhyuk tersenyum apologetik pada seungyoun saat ia, entah untuk yang keberapa kali, menolak ajakan teman terdekatnya itu untuk bersenang-senang—yang sudah pasti akan berakhir dengan racauan ajaib teman-temannya (khususnya seungyoun dan byungchan) di tengah _dance floor_. semua kekacauan itu pun baru akan berakhir saat ia dan seungwoo meminta maaf pada siapapun yang merasa sambil menarik mereka menjauh dari keramaian. 

“jangan terlalu keras sama diri sendiri, jinhyuk,” kata seungyoun. rautnya serius, “ini jum’at malam, dan gue nggak mau denger alasan apapun kalau gue tau lo nginep lagi di kantor buat—” ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kalender di atas meja dan menghitung dengan jari tangan, “buat ketiga kalinya. oke?”

jinhyuk mengangkat tangan kirinya ke dalam jarak pandang, lalu berpikir sejenak. “lima belas menit.”

“apanya?”

“lo boleh tunggu lima belas menit dan gue akan pergi dari kantor,” jinhyuk tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah seungyoun yang sangat melebih-lebihkan, “biasa aja kali. udah setengah delapan juga. gue ada urusan malam ini.”

urusan katanya. 

bukan berbohong, sih. ia memang ada urusan untuk mengurus finalisasi pembayaran ibunya di rumah sakit yang sempat terhambat beberapa lama karna satu dan lain hal. makanya, sekarang ia terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, menggenggam secarik kertas dengan nomor urut tercetak tebal disana. 

jinhyuk menghela napas panjang. kalau benar yang dikatakan seungyoun—sudah tiga minggu ia menginap di kantor, berati sudah sekitar sebulan sejak ibunya meninggal. waktunya bergulir dengan cepat. proses pemakaman, pekerjaan yang bahkan tak bisa ditinggal lebih dari dua hari bahkan setelah bos mereka kehilangan anggota keluarganya, dan hari-hari yang dihabiskannya dengan mengambil pekerjaan apapun yang bisa ia ambil. jinhyuk meregangkan kedua tangannya pegal, menghasilkan bunyi dari persendian yang menjadi bukti atas kerasnya ia tenggelam dalam pekerjaan selama berminggu-minggu. mungkin orang-orang melihat kegiatannya sebagai upaya distraksi dari hal-hal gelap yang mengganggu pikirnya.

ironisnya adalah: jinhyuk bahkan tidak tahu dari mana ia harus didistraksi.

kalau ada satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan harinya, mungkin hampa adalah pilihannya. ia hidup ditengah lingkungan yang bergerak cepat. maka ia tenggelam didalamnya, bergerak kesana-kemari sesuai dengan aliran yang diterimanya. terkadang ia tertawa hambar, karna jika dibandingkan dengan beban dari semua pekerjaan yang menyiksa otaknya, ia jauh lebih terbebani saat ditanya tentang rasa. mungkin kemampuannya telah hilang buat hal yang satu itu, direnggut bersamaan dengan perginya warna dari dunianya. 

karna hampa berati kosong. kosong berati tidak ada apa-apa. dan apapun yang ia rasakan sekarang—mau itu senang, sedih, atau sakit sekalipun, semua tidak ada bedanya.

ia menangkap pergerakan dari sosok yang familiar dari sudut matanya saat nomor urutnya baru saja dipanggil. saat ia menoleh, matanya bertemu pandang dengan orbs yang sama jernihnya seperti terakhir kali. namun, jika saat itu maniknya penuh dengan kepanikan, kini yang terpantul dari dalam sana lebih ke… sedih? resah? yang mana yang lebih tepat, jinhyuk juga tidak tahu.

matanya masih mengekori sosok itu bahkan saat berkasnya sedang di proses. ia melihat bagaimana pria itu meremas kertas yang sedaritadi ia genggam, lalu melemparnya asal ke tempat sampah—sayangnya lemparan tersebut gagal. namun, ia tidak cukup peduli untuk membuangnya kembali. langkahnya berbelok di ujung lorong, menuju ke tempat yang jinhyuk tahu pasti ada apa disana.

makanya, saat semua urusannya sudah selesai, disinilah dia.

mungkin sudah lebih dari sebulan, namun angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya dengan cara yang sama dengan apa yang ada di ingatannya. wangi bunga menyeruak dalam indra penciumannya. jinhyuk dapat dengan mudah membedakan aroma tersebut berdasarkan warnanya, suatu permainan kecil yang biasa ia lakukan dengan ibunya di waktu senggang. namun tentunya dengan gelap malam minim penerangan ini, dia tidak akan unjuk kebolehan.

ia melihat sosok yang ia cari diujung lain dari taman. duduk di ujung atap tanpa ada pembatas antara tubuhnya dan langit di lantai dua puluh tiga (atau lebih, karna mereka sedang ada di atap sekarang). jinhyuk melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pria tersebut, dan mungkin, pria itu juga sadar. ia menoleh untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menatap kosong ke pemandangan jauh disana.

lalu langkah kaki lee jinhyuk berhenti tepat disebelah pria itu, menumpukan kedua sikunya pada pinggiran atap. menikmati hingar bingar kehidupan dibawah sana yang nyaris terlihat semu. semilir angin yang menyapa mereka tidak membuat keduanya bergeming. jinhyuk melihat pria disebelahnya memejamkan mata. seakan nyaman dibawah sentuhan cahaya rembulan. seakan nyaman dalam diamnya.

( _‘kenalan dong, kalau kamu suka.’_ kalimat itu terngiang berkali-kali dipikirannya.) 

seakan membaca pikiran jinhyuk, pria itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

“kamu udah lama nggak dateng ke toko.” ucapnya singkat. kepalanya sedikit menoleh. bibirnya bergerak naik, melempar senyum tipis ke arah jinhyuk.

jinhyuk balas tersenyum, mengiyakan. mungkin karna dulu toko itu adalah tempat kesukaan ibunya. saat kini ia sudah tidak ada, jinhyuk kehilangan alasan untuk pergi kesana. tidak sampai mungkin satu-satunya alasan untuk kembali pergi kesana muncul dihadapannya.

“kamu bisa cerita apapun kalau kamu mau.” 

pria itu terkekeh pelan. ia menatap lurus ke mata jinhyuk, mencari belas kasihan disana—karna kalau ada, jujur ia tak akan mau terbuka. tapi disana hanya ada sorot teduh dan nyaman. menawarkan ketenangan. menawarkan apapun selain keterpaksaan. karena itu, ia mengembalikan pandangnya ke warna-warni lampu jalan dan klakson kendaraan roda empat. _jauh di bawah sana._

“pernah nggak, kamu merasa dunia begitu berpihak sama kamu, sampai satu titik dimana semua keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat,” ia memainkan kakinya yang menggantung, seakan tak punya takut untuk jatuh. seakan semuanya lebih baik kalau ia benar-benar jatuh.

jinhyuk mendengarkan dalam diam, dan pria itu melanjutkan.

“ada saat dimana aku benar-benar merasa cukup dengan semuanya. tidak berlebih, namun cukup untuk membuatku hidup tenang dan bahagia. lalu dengan jahatnya waktu memutar segalanya,” ia tersenyum getir, “perusahaan keluargaku bangkrut. keluargaku bertengkar untuk menentukan siapa yang paling bersalah diantara semuanya. lalu aku yang nyaris dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanku karna terlalu sering tidak fokus saat bekerja.”

“dan saat aku tau kenapa aku tidak fokus—semuanya nggak menjadi lebih baik.” 

mereka refleks melihat ke arah yang sama saat entah dari pesta disudut kota sebelah mana—ada yang menyalakan kembang api. cahaya warna-warni tersebut memantul dari kacamata pria kecil disebelahnya, namun matanya tak menunjukkan pantulan yang sama.

“aku nggak bisa bilang kondisi keuangan kami sekarang bagus. jauh dari itu, malah. makanya aku kesini, berpikir, dimana semua ini akan berakhir.”

lee jinhyuk menatap pria disebelahnya dengan apapun yang dia punya selain iba. ia menemukan dirinya sendiri setahun lalu dalam sosok tersebut: nyaris menyerah pada keadaan, menyalahkan dunia karna telah seenaknya berputar tanpa memberinya aba-aba untuk bersiap. sayangnya, dunia tidak sebaik itu. dunia berputar sesuai porosnya, sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan pula. dunia berputar dengan seada-adanya tanpa belas kasihan pada satu pun hati, pada satu pun jiwa.

“aku lemah banget nggak, sih?” pertanyaan retoris. 

ada satu titik di dada jinhyuk yang seakan menyala, kemudian bercabang dan tertuju pada sosok yang berbulan lalu membuka rasa penasarannya hanya untuk sekedar nama. kini sosok yang sama terduduk disebelahnya tanpa pertahanan. dalam segala kerapuhan dan luka yang menganga. mungkin titik-titik itu juga yang memicu pikirnya untuk membantu susahnya. dan dalam segala kepemilikannya, lee jinhyuk jauh lebih baik dari sekadar bisa.

( _‘kejar bahagiamu di dunia, jinhyuk.’_ disana ada senyum lembut ibunya. terukir manis di tepi ingatannya. senyum yang sama seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak ia suarakan)

“wooseok.” panggilan nama dari jinhyuk membuat pria itu menoleh.

“aku mungkin nggak tahu apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini,” kata jinhyuk kemudian, “tapi bisa dibilang aku sedikit banyak mengerti. karna orang yang aku sayang baru saja pergi karna hal yang sama. kamu lihat sendiri, kan. malah, kamu yang membantu untuk cepat membawa ibuku ke rumah sakit waktu itu.”

ia membuka kertas yang telah kusut digenggamannya. pria disebelahnya pun tersenyum getir.

_name : kim wooseok_  
_date of birth : october 27th 1994_  
_after series of blood test, spinal tap, mri, evoked potential tests, and other medical checkups, the patient is stated as **multiple sclerosis** positive._

“aku harus apa?” kalimat tanya itu menggantung di udara, memecah keheningan dengan suara yang lirih, seakan ada tangis yang ditahan diujung lidahnya. 

_(‘uang nggak bisa beli waktu. dan kalau semuanya sudah terlewat, mau seberapa pun kamu memohon, nggak akan ada jalan buat kembali.’)_

“kamu mungkin akan berpikir aku gila,” jawab jinhyuk tenang. tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam tiap kata yang terucap, “tapi aku mau bantu dalam bentuk apapun yang kamu perlu.”

satu, lalu dua. tetes air mata wooseok berjatuhan dari pelupuknya. kedua telapaknya terangkat, berusaha menutupi setengah wajahnya. jinhyuk mengusap pundak pria itu pelan sebagai upaya menenangkan. tiap gerak naik-turun bahu wooseok membuat sesuatu bergemuruh dalam dada jinhyuk. mungkin, saat ini gemuruh itu hanyalah sesuatu yang asing buat jinhyuk yang sulit merasa. mungkin juga, semuanya terdengar gila karna mereka baru kenal secara official hari itu juga.

namun, saat ini lebih penting dari hari esok. dan apapun hal itu dinamakan nantinya, yang pasti saat ini sukses membuat hatinya semakin mantap untuk membantu kim wooseok untuk kembali menemukan bahagianya. 

bagaimana pun caranya.

* * *

kali kedua mereka bertemu setelah mengetahui nama satu sama lain adalah di satu sudut toko kue tempat wooseok bekerja—sudut yang sama dengan tempat jinhyuk dan ibunya memperhatikan wooseok dari jauh dengan senyum kecil mengembang sampai pipi (meskipun yang terakhir hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anaknya yang sudah jatuh terlalu jauh tanpa mau mengaku). siang itu dihabiskan untuk membahas bagaimana jinhyuk akan membantu segala pengobatan wooseok termasuk dengan masalah finansialnya. wooseok meringis, mengingat bahwa respon pertama yang keluar dari mulut orangtuanya lewat sambungan telfon tak lebih dari _‘terus bayarnya gimana?’_ —seolah kewarasan anaknya tak lebih penting dari jumlah digit yang membutakan akal sehat.

“kau gila,” begitu respon wooseok. tapi dengan sangat yakin jinhyuk menawarkan untuk membayar seluruh biaya pengobatan orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya semalam, apalagi yang bisa wooseok bilang selain gila?

“mungkin menurutmu semua ini tidak masuk akal,” sahut pria itu santai, “tapi kamu salah satu hal yang membuat ibuku semangat hidup. aku berani sumpah ada hari dimana dia tidak berhenti membicarakan tentang kamu dan seny—” jinhyuk berhenti sejenak, merasa kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sudah mulai keluar dari konteks, terlebih saat raut wooseok telah menunjukkan kebingungan, “ _anyways_. aku merasa berhutang budi sama kamu. dan buatku ini bukan masalah besar.”

“tapi kamu bahkan baru tau namaku semalam, dan biayanya sama sekali nggak murah—”

“oke. oke. dengarkan aku dulu,” lalu wooseok diam, membiarkan pria didepannya ini melanjutkan, “aku selalu percaya bahwa waktu tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. entah berapa banyak nominal yang berani kamu keluarkan, entah berapa banyak permohonan yang kamu panjatkan, waktu akan tetap berputar sesuai dengan porsinya. dan kamu,” 

“dan kamu membantu ibuku untuk bangkit dari kelamnya yang bahkan enggan ditunjukkan bahkan ke anaknya sekalipun. kamu membantunya kembali melihat cahaya, yang secara tidak langsung membiarkan aku untuk melihat senyumnya jauh lebih lama ketimbang kalau ia menyerah.”

“dan aku mau membalas semua itu dengan apapun yang aku punya.”

wooseok dapat melihat wanita yang duduk dihadapannya setahun yang lalu pada sosok jinhyuk. penuh dengan kalut dan ragu. ia ingat bagaimana wanita itu datang dengan rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, memesan minuman apapun yang pertama terbersit dipikiran. beradu dengan segala pikiran buruk yang menghantui kepalanya. yang wooseok tahu, satu inginnya adalah membuat itu keluar dengan keadaan jauh lebih baik. 

saat tatapnya bertemu dengan tatap jinhyuk—dalam, penuh, dan tanpa keraguan, wooseok terkekeh pelan. mungkin sekali lagi konsep waktu telah mempermainkannya, dimana gestur kecil yang ia lakukan pada wanita itu setahun yang lalu telah mendatangkan pertemuan yang akan mengubah hidupnya dengan pria dihadapannya.

* * *

lee jinhyuk selalu ada. 

awalnya wooseok mengira bahwa presensi pria seratus delapan puluh lima senti tersebut hanya akan bertahan pada minggu-minggu pertamanya. namun satu berubah menjadi dua, berlanjut menjadi tiga, empat, dan lima. tak sekalipun jinhyuk absen dari visit rutinnya.

wooseok menolak keras saat jinhyuk menawarkan untuk membayar seluruh biaya pengobatan wooseok. alasan apapun yang dilontarkan jinhyuk pun tak kunjung membuat wooseok menyerah. pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat dengan jinhyuk membayar 70% dari biaya pengobatan—yang pun disetujui karna kemampuan negosiasi jinhyuk yang diatas rata-rata. itu juga dengan catatan bahwa wooseok akan membayarnya jika ia mampu nanti (walaupun demi Tuhan, jujur jinhyuk tidak peduli). meskipun begitu, wooseok masih berasa sangat berhutang, terlebih karna pria itu benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli. bukan sebatas iba, bukan sebatas belas kasihan. 

makanya, di hari jumat pada minggu ke sepuluh, wooseok memaksa jinhyuk untuk pulang lebih awal dari kantornya. 

“mencurigakan banget kamu ngajak aku kesini.” goda jinhyuk usil saat wooseok menutup pintu dibelakang mereka, tangannya sibuk melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. 

yang digoda hanya mendegus pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. _“don’t think so high of yourself.”_

jinhyuk mengulum senyum. ia melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh ke dalam apartemen wooseok. luasnya jelas jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen glamornya yang memuat pemandangan terbaik dari pusat kota lewat jendela yang tingginya sampai ke langit-langit. pemilihan furniturnya simpel, ditata sedemikian rupa agar dapat menyisakan ruang sehingga pemiliknya dapat cukup leluasa bergerak. wooseok mempersilahkan jinhyuk untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. namun jinhyuk tak mendengarkan. ada satu rak buku yang menarik perhatian jinhyuk disudut ruangan. 

“kamu belajar _business process re-engineering_ ,” kata jinhyuk singkat. namun kalimat pendeknya sukses membuat wooseok yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di dapur menoleh, “ _supply chain_ , dan _financial modelling._ ”

ia mengangkat bahu saat jinhyuk menatapnya, “mungkin aku belajar. sayangnya aku nggak cukup kaya untuk belajar sampai selesai.”

“terus kenapa kamu kerja di toko kue?” tanya jinhyuk penasaran.

wooseok tampak berpikir. ia menyandarkan badannya pada kabinet setelah menekan tombol oven untuk menghangatkan sesuatu, “buatku kue itu sesuatu yang menenangkan. _sweet escape_ , bisa dibilang. makanya saat rasanya dunia sudah tidak berpihak, aku lari dan bersembunyi diantara apa yang sekiranya dapat membuatku tenang.”

“orangtuamu?”

“mereka tahu aku disini, tapi tidak cukup peduli,” kata wooseok ringan sambil meregangkan tangan, “toh mereka punya lebih banyak hal untuk diurus disana. ada aku atau tidak nggak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.”

jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi, namun memutuskan untuk diam. ia beranjak dari posisinya. bergerak mendekat ke arah wooseok dan melihat penasaran apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan. wooseok membuka oven tepat saat benda itu mengeluarkan suara. dan yang ia keluarkan dari sana membuat jantung jinhyuk berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. ia meneguk ludahnya pelan.

“sebenarnya aku mau berterima kasih,” kata wooseok pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah karna melihat raut wajah jinhyuk yang seakan tak nyaman, “aku belum sempat berterimakasih betulan. kamu sudah mau bantu aku secara finansial, dan bahkan kamu selalu datang saat aku visit. aku nggak tahu kenapa aku bisa seberuntung ini. tapi…”

“kalau tidak salah ingat, ini hari ke seratus sejak ibumu meninggal. makanya aku buat kue kesukaannya. mungkin kita bisa anggap ini sebagai acara kecil-kecilan. nanti kita berdoa sama-sama, ya?”

satu sendok yang masuk ke mulutnya menghasilkan banyak rasa dan berbagai ingatan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. semuanya bersahutan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. dentingan pintu kafe yang terdengar di telinga. wangi lavender yang entah kenapa nyaman di inderanya—meski logikanya bau lavender dan roti sangat bertolak belakang. kue sifon yang pada awalnya membuat jinhyuk bergidik karna nyaris tak berasa. pukulan ringan di bahunya saat ia bercanda bahwa rasanya lebih mirip kertas daripada kue.

_senyum manis ibunya._

ia meletakkan sendoknya kembali di piring. menatap kosong pada potongan kue yang masih tersisa lebih dari setengahnya. pandangannya mengabur. dadanya penuh dengan berbagai perasaan sampai rasanya ia ingin meledak. namun, ada usapan singkat di bahunya. jinhyuk menoleh. bertemu tatap dengan manik wooseok. ia melihat pria itu mengangguk, seakan memberitahunya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. seakan memberitahu jinhyuk bahwa ia tidak akan berdosa jika ingin meluapkan perasaannya. 

mungkin jika keadaannya berbeda, jinhyuk akan melayangkan protes pada wooseok. memarahinya untuk tidak mendahulukan orang lain padahal ia juga sama menderitanya. mengatakan bahwa tak apa kalau ia juga mau meluapkan perasaannya. meyakinkan bahwa ia ada, dan ia mau bantu wooseok untuk berjuang bersama. namun pada kesempatan kali ini, hal itu tidak terjadi.

maka untuk pertama kalinya sejak seratus hari ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasa, lee jinhyuk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

mungkin lee jinhyuk memang tidak suka berhutang (padahal jelas-jelas hutang wooseok jauh lebih banyak jika kalkulasinya dilakukan secara finansial), atau mungkin dia memang penuh dengan kejutan. karna di pekan berikutnya, wooseok sudah berdiri di tengah apartemen mewah jinhyuk. pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun memaksanya untuk ikut karna jinhyuk ingin memberikannya hadiah. entah apa juga yang pria itu maksud dengan hadiah.

kim wooseok belum lama mengenal pria jangkung itu, tapi ia bisa bilang dengan sangat yakin bahwa apartemen ini sangat menggambarkan lee jinhyuk. saking besarnya, mungkin apartemen ini berukuran lima kali lebih luas dari apartemen wooseok. jendelanya dibuat sampai ke langit-langit, memamerkan kelap-kelip pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihat dari apartemen luksuri di tengah kota. desainnya simpel, bernuansa campuran antara coklat dan abu yang tersusun sedemikian rupa sehingga semuanya terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat. ada beberapa foto yang menggantung di sisi ruangan, dan tak jarang wooseok melihat wanita yang familiar, tersenyum manis persis seperti apa yang terukir dalam ingatannya. 

dalam kebingungannya, wooseok mengekori kemana pun jinhyuk bergerak, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di balkon kamar utama. sang pemilik apartemen menyamankan punggungnya pada teralis besi, membiarkan wooseok melihat ‘hadiah’ yang telah ia persiapkan. 

“ini apa?” 

“menurut kamu?”

wooseok sedikit keki karna pertanyaannya kembali dibalas dengan pertanyaan, “aku tau ini teleskop. tapi maksudnya, kenapa ada teleskop disini?”

jinhyuk menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, mengulum senyum karna ia melihat ada kilatan senang yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh pria dihadapannya. ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu menepuk teleskop di sampingnya, “waktu aku lihat rak di apartemen kamu, ada buku-buku astronomi yang disembunyikan dibelakang. aku pikir kamu suka, makanya aku ajak kamu kesini.”

“kalau justru aku menaruh buku-buku itu dibelakang karna aku nggak suka, gimana?”

jinhyuk mengangkat bahu, “bukunya bakal berdebu kalau kamu jarang membacanya. dan aku berani taruhan kalau buku itu tidak berdebu sama sekali.”

pria mungil itu mendengus sebal saat jinhyuk dengan segala laganya bertingkah seperti ia yang paling tahu tentang astronomi. padahal, dari gesturnya pun wooseok yakin bahwa pria itu tak pernah sekali pun menyentuh teleskop tersebut. entah buat apa juga ada benda itu disana kalau memang jinhyuk tidak pernah menggunakannya. makanya, ia mengambil alih teleskop itu dari tangan jinhyuk sebelum malah terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. 

“kamu tuh sebenarnya pernah pakai ini nggak sih?” sekarang giliran wooseok dan jemari lentiknya yang beraksi, menyesuaikan lensa dan memutar hal-hal yang bahkan jinhyuk tidak tahu harus diputar. wooseok memekik senang saat akhirnya apa yang ia lihat sesuai dengan harapannya, lalu dengan wajah yang masih sumringah ia menengok ke arah jinhyuk, “nih. mau coba, nggak?”

wooseok merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat raut tenang jinhyuk yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. ada gemuruh asing di dadanya yang berkecamuk—namun anehnya ia tidak merasa kalau itu hal yang buruk. pandangnya terpaku pada sisian wajah jinhyuk yang disinari cahaya bulan. bayang gelapnya bergeser seiring dengan pergerakannya mendekat, menuruti wooseok untuk mencoba melihat dari teleskop yang bahkan miliknya sendiri.

akhirnya wooseok mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan jinhyuk melihat jutaan bintang yang terhampar indah di atas sana. 

“ah, bagus ya ternyata.”

entah bagaimana cara wooseok menjawab kalau baginya, yang lebih bagus ada dibawah sini. kurang dari empat puluh senti dihadapannya. makanya, ada keheningan yang mereka lewati sebelum akhirnya wooseok menjawab dengan tatap dan senyum hangat, “iya, bagus.”

(yang ini rahasia: jinhyuk baru saja membeli teleskop ini dari luar negeri, dan baru saja sampai beberapa hari yang lalu. kalau ditanya alasannya untuk apa, mungkin ia akan jawab impulsivitas semata. tapi, kita semua tahu alasan lainnya saat tatapnya menghangat atas senyum yang mengembang di bibir wooseok saat ia sedang serius memainkan teleskop tersebut)

* * *

jinhyuk selalu berusaha untuk menerima telfon paling lambat pada dering ketiga. 

tapi berbeda urusannya kalau ia sedang tenggelam dalam urusan pekerjaan. ia akan berusaha untuk jauh dari ponselnya kecuali untuk urusan dengan klien. sayangnya, penghujung tahun selalu menyita segala waktunya. jinhyuk menghabiskan harinya dengan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya hingga bahkan tak punya waktu untuk bernapas untuk dirinya sendiri. makanya, saat melihat ponselnya dipenuhi dengan telfon dan pesan teks dari pihak rumah sakit, jantungnya seperti lepas dari tempatnya.

entah berapa mobil dan lampu merah ia lewati tanpa hati-hati, membelah jalan dengan laju jauh diatas batas. pikirannya hanya tertuju pada fakta bahwa kim wooseok pingsan saat tengah bekerja, dan ia harus sampai di rumah sakit secepat mungkin, bagaimana pun caranya.

tiap-tiap langkahnya serasa berpuluh kali lipat lebih lambat meskipun jinhyuk yakin ia sudah berlari. saat sampai di lobi, sudah ada suster yang terlampau familiar, berbaik hati untuk mengantarkannya langsung ke kamar tempat wooseok dirawat. 

“bagaimana keadaannya?”

“hasil checkup kim wooseok akhir-akhir ini juga menunjukkan penurunan. makanya sekarang dia harus visit minimal dua kali seminggu,” jelas suster yang mengiringi langkah terburu-buru jinhyuk di lorong rumah sakit, “sudah beberapa kali dia dibawa kesini karna pingsan waktu kerja.”

langkah jinhyuk otomatis terhenti, “apa?”

“sudah beberapa kali wooseok pingsan saat bekerja, lalu dibawa kesini. tapi dia selalu melarang kami untuk menelpon anda. karna kami bersikeras untuk mengabarkan keluarganya, akhirnya ia pun meminta kami untuk menelpon orangtuanya saja.”

“lalu mereka kesini?”

suster itu menggeleng. “sudah dua kali, dan mereka tidak datang satu kalipun. makanya di kali ketiga, kami menelpon anda.”

pria itu membungkuk tanda terima kasih saat mereka sampai di depan kamar wooseok. suster itu hanya membalas dengan senyum sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. ia menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. ada wooseok, terduduk di kasur di tengah ruangan dengan tatapan yang kosong. tatapan yang sama dengan apa yang diterima jinhyuk kali pertama mereka bertemu.

bahu wooseok sedikit berjengit saat ada usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya. air wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna, menanggalkan kosong yang menyiksa batinnya. wooseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jinhyuk. membuka mulutnya dan merangkai kata tanpa suara.

_kamu datang?_

jinhyuk membalas senyum tipis yang ditawarkan wooseok dengan anggukan. ia menarik kursi agar bisa mengistirahatkan badannya tepat disebelah kasur. salah satu tangannya meraih telapak wooseok lalu menggenggamnya erat. sesekali dibawa ke depan bibirnya. diciumi.

“j-jin.. hyuk, a-aku..”

“udah, ya. jangan dipaksain ngomong dulu,” jinhyuk mengecup dahi wooseok, menghentikan upayanya yang sia-sia karna disaat kambuh, pria itu pasti kesulitan untuk bicara. ia membawa kedua tangannya ke punggung yang lebih muda untuk kemudian memandunya berbaring, “mending kamu istirahat dulu.”

tapi wooseok merasa kalut. pikirannya terlalu berisik untuk tetap memejamkan mata. tidak saat degup jantungnya seakan berbunyi di depan telinga. tidak saat napasnya berat seakan tiap tarikan adalah jatah terakhirnya. ia melihat ke arah jinhyuk. tertidur dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. alisnya bertaut. wooseok yakin bahwa apapun yang jinhyuk rasakan saat ini, pasti tak nyaman jadi salah satunya. ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengangkat tangan, berusaha untuk menjangkau sedekat apapun dengan lee jinhyuk. berusaha menyuarakan kalimat terakhirnya yang belum sempat disuarakan. entahlah, mungkin juga tidak akan sempat disuarakan.

_jinhyuk, aku mau bilang makasih._

_dan aku minta maaf._

* * *

udara malam di musim dingin menusuk hingga tulang bahkan saat kalian menggunakan mantel.

namun, disini wooseok berdiri. di titik yang sama dengan kali pertama dunianya diselimuti kabut gelap dan perlahan hancur. ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, berupaya agar tiap langkah kecilnya yang payah tak akan membangunkan pria yang setia berjaga disebelahnya. wooseok tersenyum apologetik sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju satu tempat yang tak kunjung pergi dari ruang pikirannya. bersahutan dengan kalimat yang seakan membuat dunianya hancur untuk kedua kalinya. 

_‘pengobatan yang kita lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil yang positif. angka harapan hidup kamu makin menurun. kita harus cari alternatif lain. kamu harus semangat, ya?’_

tapi mungkin semangat hanyalah kata-kata fiksi yang terkubur jauh dalam masa lalunya. kata-kata yang bahkan ia sudah tidak tahu lagi rasanya. kata-kata yang hanya disematkan dalam kalimat sebagai bentuk formalitas dari orang yang sekiranya peduli, atau mungkin orang yang ingin terlihat peduli. entah yang manapun itu, sungguh wooseok tak peduli karna semuanya rasanya sama.

hampa.

pikirnya selalu berputar dalam berbagai pertanyaan: mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya. bagaimana kalau semua ini terjadi saat keluarganya masih baik-baik saja. apakah sakitnya akan berkurang jika ia dikelilingi hangat yang menyapa serta hati yang menerima.

bagaimana caranya hidup saat kau tak punya dan tak bisa apa-apa?

dan di atas lantai dua puluh tiga, semuanya terlihat seperti bercanda. 

magisnya adalah, tak ada takut yang menyapa bahkan saat ia melihat jauh ke bawah. padahal, tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum ia akan menghilang dari semuanya. ada bisikan-bisikan yang menyuruhnya untuk bertahan—diiringi dengan kilasan bahagianya belakangan ini. suara dentingan pintu toko yang diikuti dengan celotehan anak-anak dari sekolah di sebrang jalan. kue sifon tanpa gula yang ia buat tanpa rencana. intipan bola matanya pada teleskop yang berujung pada hamparan bintang yang membuka dunia baru buatnya. 

lee jinhyuk yang menyertai hari-harinya.

namun, disisi lain ada teriakan-teriakan pikiran yang memekakkan telinga. memaksanya untuk mengerti bahwa ia orang yang tidak berguna. bahwa ia harus sadar ada tatapan dan bisikan yang berbicara bahwa ia cuma jadi beban buat orang lain—bahwa dirinya sudah tidak punya apa-apa, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pula. ia harus mengerti bahwa ada orang yang menatapnya dengan iba, namun membencinya saat wooseok memalingkan muka. dan mungkin ada orang yang akan senang kalau ia pergi saja, meninggalkan mereka tanpa tagihan di depan mata.

ah, mungkin ia harus menelepon salah satu dari keluarganya. entah untuk apa. mungkin itu upayanya untuk mengais validasi bahwa ia masih pantas untuk bertahan. nyatanya, ia menyerah pada dering keenam tanpa tanda-tanda akan diangkat. wooseok tersenyum getir. jemarinya bergetar di atas layar ponselnya saat ia mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat perpisahan—yang entah akan dibaca dengan perasaan duka atau malah _suka._

“kim wooseok!” terdengar suara pintu dibuka paksa, menjernihkan pikirannya dari teriakan batin yang menyuruhnya untuk menyerah saja. wooseok berbalik untuk menangkap sosok yang ia sudah tahu pasti itu siapa, terengah dalam wajahnya yang berselimut murka. dan sedih, mungkin.

pria itu tak menggubris senyum yang dilayangkan wooseok. melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang untuk mengikis jarak antara mereka berdua.

“kamu mau apa,” sentaknya dalam napasnya yang masih menderu, sebelum mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah, “kamu bilang mau apa, dan aku bakal kasih semuanya.”

kedua tangan wooseok digenggam sebelum kemudian jinhyuk mengistirahatkan dahinya disana. wooseok dapat melihat bahu pria itu bergetar dan napasnya tidak tenang. maka ia melakukan apa yang menurut setengah akalnya—setengahnya lagi habis dibakar keadaan: ia mengelus genggaman jinhyuk dengan ibu jarinya yang bebas. 

“mungkin aku mau hidup tanpa bisikan bahwa aku cuma jadi beban buat orang lain,” lirih wooseok. kalimatnya mengalir begitu saja, “aku mau hidup dengan rasa nyaman diselimuti kehangatan keluarga yang bahkan aku nggak tahu rasanya seperti apa,” ia tersenyum sedih sebelum melanjutkan. 

“atau mungkin juga aku mau hidup dengan rasa percaya kalau ada orang di luar sana yang menganggap aku berharga.”

tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari keduanya, mungkin akibat dari terbiasa hidup antara ada dan tiada. tak jauh dari bayang-bayang akan kata menyerah. jinhyuk mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan wooseok. sesekali dikecup singkat. menarik napas dari sana seakan hanya disanalah sumber oksigennya berada.

“aku pernah melihat duniaku runtuh tepat didepan mata. dan aku nggak mau merasakan itu untuk kedua kalinya.” jinhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya, mencari jernih yang diharap dapat meredakan kalutnya. jernihnya ada disana. gelap dibalik sinar bulan yang bersinar tanpa peduli bahwa ada jiwa yang habis dibakar sepi. meski yang membalas tatapnya tidak seterang biasanya, jinhyuk masih bisa bernapas lega.

dunianya masih ada. dan jinhyuk tidak akan membiarkan dunianya kemana-mana. 

“wooseok.” 

ada tarikan ditangannya yang mengisyaratkan wooseok untuk turun. ia pun menurut dan langsung dihadapkan dengan dada jinhyuk dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar erat di badannya. ia menghirup aroma jinhyuk dan rasanya ia tak pernah bernapas lebih lega daripada ini. usapan dikepalanya membuat wooseok tenggelam lebih jauh dalam rengkuhan jinhyuk. kemudian rahangnya diraup, menghadapkan kedua maniknya pada wajah jinhyuk yang berhias terang bulan dan penerangan seadanya. namun, di mata wooseok, ia tak kalah indah dengan jutaan bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana. 

“kamu mengembalikan kemampuanku buat merasa setelah berbulan-bulan hidup ditengah gelapnya hampa. kamu bikin aku percaya kalau semuanya bakal baik-baik saja. kamu buat aku jauh lebih hidup bahkan tanpa perlu melakukan apa-apa.”

“ _did you really think,_ ” maniknya menatap tajam, namun tetap penuh afirmasi. mencoba untuk memberi tahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. semuanya akan membaik kalau wooseok mau percaya, “ _you mean nothing to me?_ ”

makanya, apapun yang keluar dari mulut lee jinhyuk sebelum dan sesudah ini, wooseok mau percaya.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching the end of this story! i hope you enjoyed your read. xx.


End file.
